Confession
by Hai Dhere
Summary: Aisha was always teased by the hotheaded Rune Slayer. She developed a crush on the redhead ,but she wasn't going to tell that to him. On a morning stroll Aisha has the courage to finally tell the boy her feelings. This is a oneshot for my Amazing friend Ray! Rated T just to be safe


**So this is a one shot dedicated to my awesome fantablous friend Ray *^*. I wanted to make her this in return for her making me a picture :D so enjoy **

**Classes **

**Elsword – Rune Slayer ( 16 ) **

**Aisha – Elemental Master ( 18 )**

**Happy reading~!**

**Narrator's POV **

Aisha was taking a walk around Elder City, admiring the flowers and its beautiful bridge. She looked in awe at the memorial bridge dedicated to Wally. She strolled with patient. Soaking in the morning rays that captivated the bridge's beauty. She was pondering her thoughts, thinking about her studies, her spells, her new elemental magic, and the ElGang. With one certain red headed one in mind. _He's gotten handsomer. I'm never going to admit though. His ego has gotten bigger now that he's a Rune Slayer. He stomach is toned, his face is more mature, and so is his voic-. Damn it! I'm fan girling over him through my thoughts! I'm so pathetic... He keeps teasing my constantly too. I'm blaming him for these thoughts! _

"Stupid, no good, twat, little jer-." Aisha stopped mid sentence to notice that someone has placed to objects over her eyes. They were soft and comfortable so she wasn't going to complain. The touch was familiar so she knew who it was.

"Guess who..." A voice whispered in her ear. Aisha blushed as a certain person's warm breath tickled her ear.

"G-get off me, stupid!" Aisha said pushing the person off of her.

"Geez, you're more snippy than usual, Aisha." He was smiling enjoying himself.

"Go do something else, Elsword!" Aisha said, she was angry ,but glad that the Rune Slayer had chose to bother her. It made Aisha feel somewhat... special.

"Wow, I spend all the time looking for you just to get yelled at, huh?" Elsword moved his face closer to Aisha's.

"Y-you-you're too close, idiot!" Aisha didn't have her staff with her ,so she couldn't give the red head a beating. Instead she pulled an Eve and tried to slap Elsword. Elsword had been slapped by Eve many times and predicted her movement and grabbed both of her hands. He pinned her against the large tower on the bridge and looked at her directly in the eye.

"I know." He said with a cocky smirk. _She's so easy to tease. _Elsword thought.

"Well, if you know you should get off me!" Aisha was struggling from his grasp. It was true she liked the Rune Slayer ,but she wasn't sure if he liked her back. She hated it when he teased her because she felt like it was mindless. Like he didn't mean it. Aisha had seen him flirt with other girls now that he was older. So, she didn't want to give into him.

"No." Elsword said, he had the cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"What do you mean no? J-just let go." Aisha felt her face heat up. She hated being embarrassed in front of him.

"I like teasing you. You're cute when you're embarrassed. Really cute." He still had the cocky smirk on his face and Aisha was tired of it.

"Stop flirting with me." Aisha's voice volume lowered as her sentence went on.

"What?" Elsword didn't catch what Aisha had just said. Aisha took a deep breath and repeated herself. She was louder this time.

"I-I said... Stop flirting with me. You don't mean it, so stop doing it. I've seen you flirt with other girls and you- and you have the nerve to come back and flirt with me." Aisha choked on her words on the verge of tears as she remember the Rune Slayer's actions toward the town girls; Hugging them, holding hands with them, giving them roses, show of his magic, letting them touch his stomach, blowing them kisses, and winking at them. "You-you-you're a horrible person! You constantly make me think about you. Every time you pop into my mind i-it-it-it's hard to get you out and I hate you for it! You made me fall for you and I hate you for it!" Aisha knew she didn't mean the "hating" part ,but she was pouring out all her feelings to the red head and she couldn't stop. She then began to cry. Think of how stupidly jealous she was of the other girls, how she felt special when Elsword, only Elsword, came to find her whenever she walked of, and how she always blushed when she flirted with her.

"I'm sorry." Elsword said, his tone turning quite serious. "It's because you never pay attention to me." He loosened his grip on her wrists and looked away from her. "When you do pay attention to me. You either yell at me... or hit me." Aisha noticed he had a light blush on his cheeks. _Is he being serious?_

"A-are you being serious?" Aisha was shocked because Elsword was usually cocky and hot headed. He was actually loosing is cool talking to her

"Y-yes." Elsword blush grew darker on his face.

"If you just wanted attention... you could have just asked." Aisha was blushing light pink now. _I'm glad that he likes me back, so it wasn't just mindless flirting. Well, he hasn't said he liked me yet ,but this is close enough._

"Do you know how lame and uncool that would be?" Elsword asked raising his eyebrow

"Fine, I guess you don't want any attention from me." Aisha said, folding her arms and turning away from the Rune Slayer.

"T-that's not what I meant!" Elsword said, he wanted to convince the Elemental Master that he was worth her time.

"Does that mean you like me then~!" Aisha asked. It was her turn to smirk now.

"W-well, is there a problem with it?" Elsword said, he was blushing now. _Huh, so she can tease a little from time to now. _

"No, but how are you going to prove it to me~?" Aisha was hoping for a confession ,but she gotten something else. Much to her surprise Elsword moved closer to Aisha's face, a little to close, he didn't stop there though. He moved close enough to Aisha to where their lips where only centimeters.

"Like this." Elsword moved even closer to Aisha and pressed his lips against her's. Aisha was shocked for a second and was wide eyed. She then realized what he was doing and she kind of enjoyed it. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Elsword's neck. He followed her movments and wrapped his arms around her waist. The kissed lasted for a while ,but when it did finally break Aisha was very embarrassed.

"Th-tha-that was my first kiss!" Aisha face had turned darker than Elsword's crimson hair. She covered her mouth and glared at Elsword.

"So, you asked for it. Didn't you?" Elsword said, his cocky smirk was back and he pinned Aisha against the tower of the Memorial Bridge.

"I was looking for a confession! Not a... kiss..." Aisha voice lowered as she spoke, embarrassed by the memory of what just happened.

"A confession? Well, I can give you that too." Elsword smirk changed into a genuine smile and he said "I love you, Aisha." When thought her face couldn't get any more red, it did.

"I-I-I um, love you... too..., Elsword." Aisha mumbled. Aisha looked at the floor not wanting to meet Elsword's eyes.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed, come on." Elsword said, he stuck out his hand for Aisha to reach. "Lets go with the rest of the gang." He said with a smile

Aisha grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers with his. "Ya, ok" Aisha said with a nod. She then walked home with Elsword, holding hands.

**So, that was my oneshot for my amazing friend ray :D I hope you enjoyed ray hopefully the kissing scene wasn't too terrible because I'm not good with those types of things. I hope the rest of you that bothered to read it enjoyed it too! Well love ya, Ray~!**


End file.
